


Rough Treatment

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Series: Wizardverse [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aizen has what Zeke wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: underage character having sex, graphic depictions of sex with a character underneath the age of majority (at 17), barebacking, deepthroating, mentions of: fisting, knifeplay, erotic asphyxiation, underage character as a prostitute

It’s been well over a week and Zeke can’t take it anymore —the pitying looks, the shift in his schedule so he doesn’t have to take too many clients, the  _niceness_. Of course he’s hurting from what King did to him, but he isn’t a baby (no matter how great the age distance is between him and Sasha is). He doesn’t need to be coddled and petted and treated as though he’ll break into sobs at any minute because a client didn’t want to keep him. That sort of thing happens the time.

What Zeke needs —that no one in their brothel is willing to give him— is a good,  _hard_  fucking that leaves him sore and aching from being used. And since he can’t get what he needs at home, he has to seek outside aid.

And he knows just where to get it.

* * *

One big hand fists in the hair that hangs down past the nape of Zeke’s neck hard enough to hurt and then the head of a nice,  _fat_  dick is nudging against his lips and getting them slick with precome. His partner for the night doesn’t shove right in like Zeke is expecting. He doesn’t open Zeke up and make him gag for it.

Instead, the dark haired human teases the incubus with the promise of getting fucked; taking his time with tracing the little demon’s swollen lips with the head of his shaft until it looks as though Zeke is wearing an obscene type of lip gloss.

“Tell me what you want,” the man rumbles, thumb sweeping over the side of one of Zeke’s horns in a quick caress that has Zeke panting, open-mouthed, and looking as though he’s moments away from coming all over himself. “Tell me what you want me to give you.”

Zeke shakes his head, pants some more, and then reaches for his temporary lover’s erect penis with shaking fingers.

Moving without permission gets his hair yanked and Zeke moans for the pain in his scalp and settles on his knees with his bottom lip caught between his teeth. He’s torn, torn between  _asking_  to be hurt and waiting to see if the other man will pick up on what he’s broadcasting as he glances up at him from underneath his eyelashes.

The hand in his hair tightens again.

“Speak or I’ll leave you here,” the man growls with his teeth bared. Frustration looks  _good_  on his handsome face and Zeke has a feeling that anger would look even better. “I’m sure the next person to come by won’t be as nice to you as I am.” He makes a disgusted when Zeke takes too long to answer him and makes to let go. “If that’s how you want to play—”

“Please don’t go,” Zeke breathes, some instinctive rush of panic snapping him out of his lustful fugue. He reaches up and flattens his palms on either side of the older man’s pelvis, fingers framing the base of his shaft.  “I just— I don’t know  _what_ I want,” he confesses as he stares at the way that precome looks collecting on the head of that almost perfect penis, “I-I can’t think—” Zeke cuts himself off and tries to ignore the heat burning in his cheeks.

The man smiles and while it isn’t a very  _nice_  smile, it looks good on his sharp face and bodes well for Zeke being used properly. “So you want me to do your thinking for you,” he muses in a low voice that seems to go straight to the parts of Zeke’s brain that are responsible for desire. “You’re rather trusting. I could be a police officer or a murderer. I could want to hurt you badly.”

Zeke shakes his head quickly, biting at his lips until he’s certain that he’ll be able to talk without whining and whimpering. “I don’t care,” he insists, scratching his nails over the light brown skin of the other man’s lean hips. “I want  _you_. I don’t care what you want to do to me.” If Zeke concentrates, his common sense —a voice that sounds surprisingly similar to Sasha’s when she’s angry at him— is all but  _screaming_  at him to shut up, to go back home and wait for his makeshift family to wise up to his needs.

He ignores the voice and looks up at the man smiling down at him and acting as though their back alley rendezvous with an underage incubus is nothing out of the ordinary. “I’m up for anything.”

The man’s smile only seems to deepen and he starts stroking his fingers through Zeke’s inky black hair. “You don’t even know my name, but you’d let me hurt you.”

Zeke shrugs carelessly, more focused on the need and fresh sweat that he can smell on the older man’s skin. “So?” He asks, “It’s not like you know mine either. We don’t have to be on a first name basis for you to give me what I want.”

“And you’d let me do anything to you that I wanted?” The man raises one eyebrow at Zeke in question, but doesn’t look averse to the idea. “What if I wanted to cut you up? Slap you around? Fist you?”

The shudder that stiffens up Zeke’s shoulders is an obvious one and his top lip curls with distaste. “No fisting on the first date,” Zeke says in a tone that seems deliberately jovial even to his own ears. “And I’d appreciate it if you didn’t strangle me to death and leave me in this alley.” He licks his lips again when the man’s dick jerks and a heavy drop of precome forms at the tip and his fingers curl as he fights the urge to touch without permission.

The dark-haired man licks his lips. “I wasn’t thinking about it before,” he admits in a rough tone, “But now I want to see how you’d react to me choking you.” He closes one big hand around his dick and starts to pull himself off with slow strokes. “But I can wait until we’re somewhere…  _cleaner_ for that. Besides, I know what I want from you for now.”

Zeke moans helplessly, hips thrusting up as he tries to keep himself from spilling all over the inside of his loose trousers. “Wh-what do you want to do?”

“ _You’re_  going to get my cock nice and wet,” the man says, voice dropping down into a timbre that sounds as though it was made for sex. He presses his dick against Zeke’s mouth and smiles as the demon sucks him in with a soft slurping noise and a needy whimper that gets cut off by a hard thrust of his hips. “And then I’m going to bend you over something and fuck you until you cry.”

The sounds that Zeke makes around his lover echo obscenely through the night. He slurps up a storm as he works himself on that penis, as he drools for the feeling of belonging that he gets from being able to relax his throat and have his moans cut off into choppy nonexistence.

Zeke’s mind starts to go hazy. He doesn’t have any control over the blowjob he’s giving. That shouldn’t be as attractive to him as it is, but the hands in his hair hurt in all the right ways and Zeke fast finds himself slipping into a floaty sort of mental space that was previously reserved for King and Sir. Thinking of the two older incubi causes a sound like a sob to slip out of Zeke’s throat that  _isn’t_  from pleasure and the lover fucking his throat open doesn’t seem to miss it.

“I don’t think that noise was for me,” the human murmurs with a wry smile shaping up his thin lips, voice coming out steadily even as he works to fuck Zeke’s throat raw with every thrust of his hips. “If you start to sob, I want to be the cause.” He tightens his fist in Zeke’s hair and then pulls the incubus off of his dick with little gentleness. He forces Zeke to his feet and then glances around the dank alley until he spies a relatively clean and flat surface in the form of a discarded desk a few feet away from them.

Zeke goes with little or no effort, more focused on the way that his jaw and throat feel nice and sore than on the way that the other man’s grip is sure to leave bruises. He doesn’t even protest when the human forces him down on his belly and yanks his pants down in the next moment. He’s just too far gone.

The big, forceful human bites at the nape of Zeke’s neck as he slides his fingers between the boy’s spread legs and utters a pleased sound when he finds that hole to already be slick and loose. “You’re a little whore aren’t you,” he murmurs as Zeke shudders and his spade-tipped tail lashes wildly, “If I had known that you’d be this wet for me, I wouldn’t have wasted my time fucking your throat.” He kisses the back of Zeke’s neck to soothe the hurt from the stinging bite and then shoves in with two fingers just to feel the young demon clamp down around him as he cries out. “I want to fuck you right here.”

Zeke’s breath wavers. “P-please,” he croons, meeting the thrust of the human’s big hand. “I need it— oh fuck!” His eyes threaten to roll back into his head as his prostate is expertly played with and his own dick gets his stomach nice and wet.

“Are you clean?”

Zeke nods his head. “Y-yes.”

“Good,” the human says in a voice that’s filled with smug satisfaction, “I wanted to take you bare.” At the whimper that filters free from Zeke’s mouth, the human chuckles and then reaches down with one hand so that he can grasp his shaft in one hand and guide himself into that pliant body.

Zeke sinks down on the top of the desk, arching his back and wiggling so that his lover’s cock can sink in deeply to the hilt. He moans without care for anyone that might be able to hear him and then rocks back as his lover thrusts hard enough to send him sprawling over the desk. It feels good to be fucked like this, to be used hard enough that he’ll feel sore before he even makes it out of the alley. The slick sounds of his lover’s thrusts cause Zeke’s penis to jerk and spill precome all over the top of the desk and he feels himself coming close to the edge.

It’s been a while since the last time Zeke was penetrated during sex and there’s something breathtaking and painful about being taken like this. He doesn’t think that he’ll cry like the human wants, but the fit of their bodies and the ache in his throat makes it a near thing.

“Fuck me harder,” Zeke demands with a toss of his head that serves to mask the way his cheeks must be red and hot. “I thought you wanted to make me  _cry_?”

His human lover mutters something underneath his breath and then pulls out of Zeke abruptly, leaving him bereft for a few moments as he is manhandled until he’s lying flat in his back on the desk next to the wet spot from his dick. This time when he slams home, they’re face to face and there’s more room to get deeper, to go harder until Zeke’s toes are curling and he’s coming all over his chest while the human is  _still_ pounding away at his ass.

When the older man comes a few minutes later, Zeke makes a noise for the way it feels. Going bare is something that he  _hadn’t_  done with King and Sir and the demon relishes the way that he can feed a little bit from that orgasm. He goes boneless on the top of the desk as the human crushes him against the cold desk and works on getting his breath back.

After a minute or two, Zeke speaks into the silence. “That was good,” he says, smiling as his trapped tail wiggles underneath his body. “But you didn’t get the reaction that you wanted.” He licks his lips and then gasps as his lover’s flaccid penis slides out of his body. “There’s always later tonight.”

The human laughs and the sound feels good to Zeke’s ears as it vibrates against his chest. “You really want to do this again?”

Zeke wriggles against the desk, feeling his dick twitch with interest at the thought of being hurt a little bit more. “Of course,” he says in a breathless whisper, “You still want to make me cry, don’t you?” Zeke bites at his bottom lip and lifts one hand up to toy with his horns on instinct. “I think, that now would be a good time to exchange names. Especially if we plan on going somewhere else.”

The human leans in until their mouths are almost touching, “My name is Aizen,” he says and it feels like a kiss against Zeke’s parted lips. “And you?”

“I’m Z-zeke,” he stammers, leaning forward a little so that the almost kiss becomes something more. He loops his arms around Aizen’s neck and tilts his head so that the kiss deepens. Aside from a few times of weakness, kissing is  _not_  something that Zeke does very often with the people that take him to bed. But Aizen’s mouth feels so good against his that Zeke doesn’t feel too bad about making a stranger the exception to his rule. He pulls away, mouth feeling hot and wet, and watches as Aizen’s eyes darken with lust. “And I  _really_  want to go somewhere private with you.”

Aizen’s sharp smile returns and he brushes the backs of his knuckles over Zeke’s soft cheek. “You’re going to be a mess when I’m finished with you,” he says in a tone that’s almost fond. “Are you sure that you want to go off somewhere with me? We can go to your place if you want to do this on your terms.”

Zeke shakes his head. “I don’t care if you mess me up,” he insists bravely, feeling a thrill start up in his spine. “And my rooms have monitors on them. They’ll go off before we can really play.” He pushes his bottom lip out in a pout and then gasps when Aizen leans in and nips sharply at the bit of flesh.

The little incubus is hard again by the time his lover pulls away and his dick is twitching. “On second thought, I think we’re going to have to go somewhere  _soon_.”

Aizen licks his lips and then moves off of Zeke so that he can find and fix his own clothes. “I know where we can go,” he says once he’s decent and Zeke is still sitting there mostly naked on the desk. “There’s a club nearby and they won’t ask any questions if we use a private room and leave it bloody afterwards.” He holds out one hand for Zeke to take. “It’s only a short walk away.”

Zeke’s tail twitches. “And you won’t do anything that'll hurt me too much?”

“Not even if you beg.”


End file.
